


Welcome Home

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Romance, Sex, dragonsquire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: Hanzo returns after being away for 2 weeks and misses his neko <3





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andorah/gifts).



 

**_Hanzo.._ **

 

Was the only thing that escaped her lips before another set pressed ravagely against them. Hanzo had been away for 2 weeks on a mission and Brigitte missed this;his touch,kisses and deep voice whispering sweet nothings. And with how hungry Hanzo's kisses were over her mouth and neck, he missed the contact too.

 

The door to their room barely shut behind them as Hanzo lifted the squire up against the wall gently. Her legs wrapped themselves around Hanzo's waist almost on instinct,back arching to press even closer against  his taut chest. Brigitte felt herself get more excited as he growled deeply against her throat, murmuring things in Japanese. Her hands crept over his shoulders slowly and up to scratch along the back of his neck, causing him shudder and gently bite into the supple skin he was adoring with kisses.

  
  


Brigitte moaned loudly,not caring if anyone passing by would hear it. Grabbing hold of the small tuft of Hanzo's ponytail, she pulled it to make sure he looked up. Dark grey eyes filled with want and need met soft brown before Brigitte kissed him. It start out soft but picked up fast as she ran her tongue long Hanzo's lower lip, asking for entrance. Hanzo readily allowed her in,tongues fighting for dominance. His large hands ran up along her bare thighs,pushing the little black shorts she wore up a little. Continuing their adventure up along the curve of her butt,groping roughly before sliding down the back of her shorts. Nails dug in as he went farther down to finally settle with kneading the soft flesh. The gasp that came from Brigitte gave Hanzo a brief second to take back control of the kiss. He needed her so badly it hurt but he also wanted to take his time.  

 

Without even breaking the kiss, Hanzo moved them both towards the bed. He lowered her gently onto the sheets before pulling back to catch his breath. Brigitte was laying there;chest heaving up and down,face flushed a bright shade of pink. Half lidded eyes looked up at Hanzo with need only for him. He grinned, making her blush even more, as he started to slowly remove his gear and clothes,tossing them aside. 

 

_"I think you are a little over dressed though.."_ Hanzo said as  he gently he climbed back onto the bed, hovering over Brigitte so their skin barely touched. He nibbled at her ear as his hands slid under the tank top,pushing it up to reveal her breasts. Stopping the gentle bites long enough remove the article of clothing, throwing it to join the rest of them on the ground. Brigitte's moans got more louder and deeper, so distracted by the bites that continued down her neck that she didn't that Hanzo was removing his hair scarf. His hair fell down in soft cascades that brushed her shoulder. Hanzo stopped his love bites, taking both her hands in his. Brigitte let out a small squeak of disappointment,opening her eyes to see him grinning over her again. 

 

_"Just relax.."_ He whispered huskily, tying her wrists to the bed's headboard. _"..not too tight?"_

 

_"No..it's fine.."_ Brigitte mumbled, blushing harder. 

 

He gave a deep chuckle, which sent shivers down Brigitte's spine. Hanzo started placing sweet kisses over her temple, freckled nose to the other ear. While his teeth grazed over her ear lobe, his thumbs caressed over her nipples. Brigitte let a sigh escape her through her teeth and arched her back. Feeling his manhood rub against the fabric that was between them was torture, and she wanted that barrier gone.

 

_ "Hanzo...please.." _

 

_"Soon my beautiful neko."_ Hanzo murmured but he knew he wasn't going to be able to control himself for much longer. His bites turned to gentle sucks down her neck. Trailing slowly over her shoulder,collarbone to stop just above her breasts. Meanwhile one hand traced down Brigitte's stomach to teasingly pull at the band of her shorts. Before Brigitte could reply, Hanzo took her nipple into his mouth and slid his hand down into her pants. He rubbed over her pearl with his middle finger; she felt so warm ,wet and it excited him more that he caused this.

 

Brigitte fought against her restraints, wishing he would either take her or at least let her be able to touch him. She leaned back her head as one large finger entered between her folds,she had to bite her lip to hold back a moan. It also didn't help that Hanzo tugged and sucked on the nipple between his teeth,before moving to the other one. Next thing she knew another finger began began pumping into her, making sure to caress every bit it could touch. Brigitte's hips began to  move in rhythm with Hanzo's fingers but not too after they slid out. She wanted to mumble in frustration but when her eyes opened she saw him slowly licking her juices off his fingers, the blush spread more of her face.

 

_"You taste divine."_ Hanzo said with lust, _"and i can never have enough."_

 

He slowly pulled the black shorts over her legs and threw it to the side. FInally the last the last thing between them was gone. Hanzo moved father down, covering her stomach with feather light kisses and stopping just at her clitoris. He looked up into her eyes as he gave it one long lick. 

 

_"Åh Gud...yes.."_ Was all she respond with, while her hip pivoted to meet the contact. That was the only thing Hanzo needed to know he could continue. Spreading her legs more, he continued giving licks to her pearl, that turned into sucks. Brigitte's breath turned into shudders of pleasure and her hands were straining against the yellow wrap holding them firmly. Hanzo moved his attention lower, licking slowly the wet folds of her entrance. Each hitch in her breath only drove him on to finally slide his tongue inside. To him, she smelled and tasted better than anything in the world. Hanzo continued licking every bit his tongue could lap up. After several long moments he felt her body shutter, her sweet nectar filling his mouth.

 

He stayed there for a while, enjoying getting every last drop before moving away to look at her face. Brigitte was breathing heavily, chest heaving and skin flushed.

 

_ "Hanzo..." _

 

Hanzo smiled at her he undid her restaits and kissed her gently on the lips but was caught off guard when she pulled him into a needy,wanting kiss. 

 

_"..I need you.."_ Brigitte moaned into his ear. 

 

He took her lips again in a heated kiss, tongues dancing for dominance. Grinding himself against the warm entrance while moving Brigitte's legs around his waist. One of Brigitte's hands laced themself through the soft black strands of his hair,pulling him closer. Hanzo couldn't stand it any longer, slowly he eased himself between the tight folds. It was bliss becoming one with her. Being totally enclosed by her,he let out a groan of pleasure. His hand ran up along her thigh, kneading into it. Brigitte's back arched causing her to grind against him more. Hanzo hissed through his teeth and just let himself go.  Pulling nearly out, he thrust back in as deep as he could. Brigitte cried out his name as her head leaned back, forcing it into the pillows. 

 

The hand Brigitte had in his hair drifted  down his neck,making sure her nails dug into the flesh of his neck and shoulders. That single action,sent shivers and goosebumps over Hanzo's skin. 

 

At first the thrusts were slow,careful and gentle. Placing his forehead against Brigitte's, he kept constant eye contact. He loved this woman so much and wanted to show her in every way he could. His free hand drifted to hers and lacing the fingers together. 

 

Brigitte smiled softly before kissing Hanzo on the lips, gently pushing him more on top of her. His whole being enveloped her senses; his warmth,touch,smell. It made her feel safe,happy and loved.

 

Hanzo kept at the same pace and rhythm, thrusting teasingly slow. His kisses adoring her lips,cheeks and neck.

 

_"Hanzo..."_ She purred into his ear as her thumb caressed the back of his neck. Brigitte never wanted this bliss to end. though they both no they were near the edge.

 

He looked into her eyes again, whispering against her mouth, _"Watashi no utsukushī neko.."_ Then Hanzo kissed her deeply, while his hips moved faster.

 

Brigitte moaned into it as her hand squeezed his tightly. Her back arched everytime he hit her core,sending wave after wave of ecstasy through her. Then finally her second climax came, her body shuddering, as Brigitte pushed him in closer with the legs wrapped around him.

 

Hanzo growled against her mouth as he pumped into her sweet entrance. His nails dug into her thighs as he came heavily. Making sure to stay in deeply as he filled her.

 

Breaking the kiss left them both trying to regain their breath. Their faces flushed and bodies glistening. Hanzo gave Brigitte one quick kiss before pulling out and laying next to her.

 

She snuggled against him as he wrapped his right arm around her waist. Her hand reached out to trace the intricate details of his dragon tattoo.

 

_"You are the best welcome home a husband could ever ask for."_ Hanzo said with a smile,nuzzling into her hair.

 

Brigitte blushed even more. _"I love you, so much.."_

 

_“Aishiteru..”_ Hanzo replied, taking her hand to kiss over the knuckles, _“_ _ Anata ga shitte irudarou ijō no mono.. ”      _

**Author's Note:**

> Just another cute nsfw thing I started a while back and finally got to finishing it lol.  
> I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> \----------------------  
> Åh Gud = Oh God  
> Watashi no utsukushī neko = My beautiful neko  
> Aishiteru = I love you  
> Anata ga shitte irudarou ijō no mono = more than you ever will know


End file.
